


I open my eyes and see you, sweet child of mine

by peanutbutterbagels



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baby Angus, Cuddling, Drabble, Emotional, Late night thoughts, M/M, Newborn Children, Taakitz baby Angus, sleeping, taakitz, taako loves his son okay, trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels
Summary: “ Taako could not sleep. Most would say that since elves did not technically need sleep, a statement such as that would be incorrect. But Taako, being the lazy elf he was, preferred sleep over almost any activity.Taako preferred to sleep through the silence of the darkness, through the phantasmal footsteps his mind illustrates to keep him attentive through the nothing of the night.But tonight, there is no darkness. Soft yellow light spills through the room, and the silence is disturbed and filled with the soft restful whimpers coming from the small crib next to his bed. “
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	I open my eyes and see you, sweet child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I’m so sorry

Taako could not sleep. Most would say that since elves did not technically need sleep, a statement such as that would be incorrect. But Taako, being the lazy elf he was, preferred sleep over almost any activity.

Sleeping for elves usually requires a full 8 hours, like most creatures, while meditation takes far less time, leaving him up during the dark and lonely hours of the night. Taako preferred to sleep through the silence of the darkness, through the phantasmal footsteps his mind illustrates to keep him attentive through the nothing of the night.

But tonight, there is no darkness. Soft yellow light spills through the room, and the silence is disturbed and filled with the soft restful whimpers coming from the small crib next to his bed. 

His hand stays resting protectively on the head of the cot, tracing the tips of his fingers delicately across the intricately carved sigils and patterns of the rich dark wood. 

His fingers ache to run through the thin coils of hair poking through the bars of the crib, but his hand is unsure and unsteady, petrified of breaking this little miracle, this whole new life, whole new creature, only a few hours old. 

He keeps his hand still on the cot, choosing instead to fondly gaze over this child,  _ his  _ _child_, as he rests calmly, his tiny fists curled and sitting lightly on either side of his little head. 

Perhaps it was his hand, tracing the carvings too roughly, or his excitable shaking rocking the cot, or maybe the soft breeze passing through the room, or maybe even nothing at all, but soon the little child in the crib began to whimper a little less contently, and his little head tossed in a way that must have been huge for such a young and small creature, but almost unnoticeable to any other present creature.

But Taako, with his new paternal instincts (and maybe a little bit of new found anxiety), immediately recognised the change in his little child’s tone, and swiftly reached in to the cot to soothe him, making sure he was properly supporting his little neck as he slowly shifted him from the cot and into his lap. 

He moved to rest his back against the head of his bed, with his knees up at an angle so he could rest his child safely on them. 

As he put his hand over the whole of his tiny chest and stomach, which his entire hand completely covered, the whimpers grew softer and his small features slowly unscrunched themselves, and his eyes slowly blinked open to look up at his father. 

Taako loved his little baby’s eyes. They were nothing like his, perhaps like a lot of his little features, but his eyes were the the jewel that clung to the metal band of an expensive ring, catching the light as well as the attention of any passers by.

His eyes were the most gorgeous dark brown, almost black, deep and sorrowful, with a beautiful concoction of golden hazel pouring and spilling out from the centre of his eye, which made looking into his eyes look like staring into the two suns that circled Taako’s home world. They glittered unashamedly and gracefully in the soft yellow light that washed out the rest of the colour in the room. 

Taako guesses that maybe that’s what Kravitz’ eyes looked like before his red eyed reaper regalia swept in over his once living and breathing body.

His nose was sharp and pointy, just like Taako’s, with the soft glow of Elven beauty, the same kind that Taako gave up long ago. The eye lashes were long and curly and thick, which Taako assumed that he gathered from both sides of his family. 

His skin was a few shades darker than his own, but was still littered with subtle birthmarks, just the same as Taako.

His lips were full and the little angels bow that bridged the gap between his nose and top lip was deep and enhanced the curve of his little lips, which mirrored Kravitz’ exactly.

His ears were far shorter than Taako’s incredibly long, alien elf ears, but remained quite elvish looking for what was expected of a half elf. His ears spanned maybe the length of his head and extended a little further than that, of course he would still need to grow into them before they fit his body snugly. 

His eyebrows were arched, matching up identically to Kravitz’, and his soft dark coils frames his face in the same way Kravitz’ did when his hair wasn’t styled into his usual dreads.

Taako flicked his gaze over to his husband at the thought of him, watching the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed, something new that he’d gotten into soon after he met Taako. His arms were sprawled out on either side of him, taking up most of the large bed they shared.

Usually, Taako would kick and shove until he got his fair share of the bed, but tonight, he let Kravitz have it. He was in a deeper sleep than he’d ever been before, and even though his form technically didn’t need sleep, Taako figured he needed it, especially after all the good work he poured into creating this little creature.

“You did such a good job, baby.” Taako whispered, in reference to his child. “He’s so perfect. You’re perfect. I love you so much.” 

His hand moved away from the child and towards Kravitz’, snaking his fingers between his husband’s and squeezing gently, his little way of expressing all his love. Maybe he could pretend that Kravitz’ hummed or smiled as he slept, but the solitary feel of the moment made something feel... war, in Taako’s chest. Like he was some sort of guardian angel over this gorgeous man. 

Over time, his hands moved to run through the tight little coils of the little one’s hair, over the soft glowing skin of his chubby cheeks, and as his young eyes slipped shut, Taako pressed a soft, warm kiss to his tiny forehead before gently lifting him back into the cot, covering him with the light, soft blankets, enchanted to keep him nice and warm through the night. 

As Taako settled himself, slipping down back into a laying position with the blankets pulled over his lanky frame, he kept his eyes on the steadily sleeping child beside him, and as his own eyes slowly drifted shut, he looked up to the name carved magnificently into the head of the crib.

_Angus_.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment because I am addicted to them uh oh


End file.
